XMen: Aftermath
by Comicsboy
Summary: This is a story about life after Alcatraz from the point of view of Alexander Summers AKA Havok it’s quite short but please read and so you know criticism is welcomed.


**A Little About The Story:** I've been writing all day and I couldn't seem to get anything right but I think this was ok. I hope you all like and review. Characters involved are Havok, Polaris and a little Gambit. Written from Havok's P.O.V after what happened in Alcatraz.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own rights to any of the characters or places written in this story.

**X-Men: The Aftermath (One Shot)**

**Havok**

_**A few months after the events of Alcatraz, things were pretty much back to normal. Well, as normal as possible at a school full of mutants. Everyone at the school readjusted and us newcomers showed up, it's good to shuffle membership around a bit. I only came to live on the legacy of my Brother, Scott; it seems he played an important role in the school before his untimely death. The newcomers I speak of include Remy Lebeau, named Gambit, Tessa, dubbed Sage, Lorna, called Polaris, and I who was renamed Havok. **_

**Alexander Summers was sitting in his room, typing into his online blog, a place where he met new mutants and befriended them. He was always wary of this and became increasingly less revealing in each blog. When he enrolled in the school he'd met a woman who he'd taken a particular fancy to, Lorna Dane, one of his class mates. She had flowing, curled emerald hair that rested on her shoulders, she wore a purple sweater over dark blue, denim jeans and Alex thought the world of her. He'd heard that the school nurse, Annie, had taken a shine to him but he didn't feel the same way back to her. **

**Training was tough, a hard workout, run by the assistant head, Wolverine. Alex used his abilities to their fullest, he aspired to be a field leader one day, just like his Brother was. However, being Scott's Brother, he was disliked by Logan, he didn't expect sympathy from anybody but he believed that because of his family background, he should be grilled a little less. Alexander ran through the danger room, Storm had programmed it to be like that day at Alcatraz but she couldn't bring herself to program Jean in, instead it became an undefined source of power. The island was dark, darker than Alex thought it would be, he ran past many of the Brotherhood members, planning to go straight for the X-Men's recurring enemy. **

**"Lorna! Now!" Alex roared as his green haired beauty rose from behind him and sent a large metal car flying straight towards Magneto. Of course, the master of magnetism fought back and took the car's control from Lorna, taunting her by muttering: "Stupid girl".**

**He was so occupied with Lorna that he didn't realise Alex had approached him from behind; Havok fired a beam of concentrated plasma in the villain's back, stunning him. Alex picked up one of the needles from inside the stun gun and jammed it into Erik's neck, leaving him powerless and human. He took this routine from what he heard about that day, he just repeated what Logan had done with Lorna's help. Remy was headed for the main threat of the level, the Phoenix entity that was consuming the entire island. He was throwing numerous kinetic cards into the fiery abyss but nothing was happening, Alex watched with concern, he didn't know what to do.**

**"Logan!" He called before his mentor slowly walked over. "Logan, please, what do we do."**

**The winds were so realistic, they chilled Alex's face with each large gust. Other feelings were circling the group such as the vague heat of the fire and the stress of the situation. At times, Alex forgot he was in a simulator all together, he felt like it was a real mission that had to be completed. Logan told Alex how to stop the problem. **

**"Lorna!" Alex's voice was strained as it was, he had to shout over the chaos around them. "create a metal ball and imprison the Phoenix inside it!"**

**Lorna did as commanded, Havok then told Gambit that when the chance showed itself, to throw one of his cards into the ball. It would explode and destroy the creature all together; Remy finally saw how obvious it was and told Alex that he would do as instructed. The plan carried out with severe accuracy, just as Alex had explained it would happen, when the card exploded inside Lorna's metallic prison it destroyed the power all together. As the scenery disappeared Alex let out a slow sigh and slumped to his knees, Polaris ran to his side and was eager to know if he was alright. He looked enticingly into her eyes and then leaned in to the beautiful mutant, they kissed in a passionate exchange, their hearts were beating a million miles per hour before Logan intervened.**

**"Alright people, get yourselves out of the danger room."**

_**So although it was a new start after Scott's demise, it may have all been for the best, things have started looking up for the first time in a number of years. My life has always been troublesome, nothing was going right for me and I just plain couldn't stand it. Lorna has helped me, I told her all about me and she told me about herself, both of us were orphaned but she never even knew her parents. I'm glad I came here, I just wish that Scott were with me.**_

_**25th October 2007.**_


End file.
